


Christmas Photos

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Christmas, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb’s parents might not be happy with the addition, but Sebastian certainly was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Photos

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: family pictures

Taking a photo in front of the Christmas tree was an annual tradition in Morans’ household, preserved by Sebastian’s mother. Seb was sure that somewhere, between his childhood photos and black and white photos from his parents’ wedding, his mother kept the collection of their Christmas shots.

Every Christmas photo looked the same: the three of them were in front of the Christmas tree, Sebastian standing between his parents; he and his father dressed to the T in three-piece suits, his mother always in her best dress. The only things which made possible to put the photos in a chronological order were Seb’s height and the number of grey hair on his parents’ heads.

But the latest photo looked different.

Of course, Lord Moran was wearing his steel grey three-piece suit and Lady Moran was in her blue silk dress; the Christmas tree was as big and beautiful as always; Sebastian stood in his usual spot between his mother and father. But there was also someone else.

In front of Seb, in a crisp white shirt and a navy blue cardigan, was Jim. His cheeks were tinted pink, but he was smiling broadly to the camera. Sebastian put his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder, a gesture reassuring him that he was in the right place, that he was wanted.

Seb’s parents might not be happy with the addition, but Sebastian certainly was.

 

 


End file.
